S-HE is KARIN
by jiro yujikku
Summary: AU/Pernah melihat bagaimana kelakuan anak baru yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?/"Putih,"/Kelas 2-4, lahir tanggal 20 Juni, bintang Gemini. Anggota OSIS bagian sekretaris./"Dog's man?"/Request from arvicki/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**S-HE is KARIN by JIRO**

**Summary: AU/Pernah melihat bagaimana kelakuan anak baru yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?/"Putih,"/Kelas 2-4, Lahir tanggal 20 Juni, bintang Gemini. Anggota OSIS bagian sekretaris./"Dog's man?"/Request from arvicki/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): AU, typo(s), maybe out of character, suck ending, and don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi siswa baru di sebuah kota terpencil? Jalan-jalan? Berkenalan dengan teman sekelas dan mulai akrab dengan sesama? Berdiam diri di atap atau taman sekolah mungkin? Kalau semua ini menjadi daftar pilihan Suigetsu, ia lebih baik mencoret pilihan kedua dan ketiga, yang artinya ia lebih memilih jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah barunya.

Suigetsu, anak yang baru dua minggu lalu dipindahkan ke Konoha High School karena alasan keluarga. Yah, alasan sebenarnya karena ia memukul teman sekelasnya hingga dua bulan harus dirawat dan kedua orang tua mereka tak terima maka dengan terpaksa ia dipindahkan.

Ia sampai di sebuah taman, di sana ia duduk di bawah pohon besar.

"Hah, istirahat bentar ah."

'Pluk'

Sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, "Aduh!" ia menoleh ke arah sumber jatuhnya benda tersebut—yang parahnya sekarang wajahnya malah memerah dan darah segar menetes dari hidungnya.

"Heh, apa kau lihat-lihat, banci!" teriak seseorang—lebih tepatnya wanita. Karena kalau tidak, Suigetsu tidak akan mimisan seperti itu. Wanita itu turun dari atas pohon.

"Putih—" ujar Suigetsu tanpa sadar.

"KURANG AJAR KAU! BERANINYA MENGINTIP—"

"—bergaris pink." Suigetsu memotong, darah makin banyak mengalir membuat benjolan di kepalanya bertambah. Wajahnya berubah merah dan aura pink tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekelilingnya. Bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari benjolan sudah menghiasi kepalanya. Anggap saja itu balasan untuk dirinya yang tanpa sengaja melihat yang-ada-di-balik-rok-sekolah-wanita.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Suigetsu tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sekarang sudah diperban.

"KAU!" Wanita itu mengeram, tangannya gatal ingin memukuli pria itu lagi. "Eh? Kau murid baru ya?" tanya wanita itu, merasa asing dengan rupa 'unik' Suigetsu—maksudnya dia tak pernah melihat wajah Suigetsu sebelumnya.

"Ah, ya. Namaku Suigetsu, hehe." Ujarnya malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Salam kenal."

"Huh dasar orang aneh." Ujar wanita itu ketus.

"Setidaknya beritahu namamu juga. Aku 'kan sudah memperkenalkan diriku." Kata Suigetsu sambil cemberut. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Baiklah, namaku Karin, salam kenal. Kau puas?" tanya wanita bernama Karin itu ketus.

"Yosh, salam ke—"

—kriiing

Sayang, bel masuk berbunyi, mengharuskan keduanya harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Hal yang Suigetsu lupakan, ia tak tahu Karin kelas berapa yang artinya mungkin saja Karin adalah kakak kelas atau mungkin adik kelasnya. Baiklah di sini Suigetsu murid kelas dua SMA Konoha. Kalau adik kelas sih masih tidak masalah. Kalau kakak kelas? Ia akan disumpahi atau menjadi korban _bully _akibat kelakuannya mengintip celana dalam kakak kelasnya. Hei, jangan lupakan, kejadian ini murni tanpa sengaja.

'Sepertinya aku tertarik dengannya.'

**-Naruto-**

Pernah melihat bagaimana kelakuan anak baru yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Penguntit dadakan. Ya, sebut saja sang peran utama dalam cerita ini, Suigetsu. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Karin kemarin ia mulai menggali informasi tentang Karin, mulai dari kelas, biodata lengkap sampai ke akar-akarnya. Tak jarang usahanya ini membuat dirinya terlihat memalukan di depan umum—yang kalau dilihat dia memang selalu malu-maluin.

Karin kelas 2-4, selisih satu kelas dengannya. Lahir tanggal 20 Juni, bintang Gemini. Anggota OSIS bagian sekretaris—karena kata teman sekelasnya tulisan Karin mengalahkan tulisan mesin ketik manapun. Rambut Karin berwarna merah senada dengan warna matanya. Karin memakai kacamata. Tingginya 162,6 centimeter dan beratnya 45,8 kilogram. Di dalam kelas Karin tidak begitu pintar tapi juga tidak begitu bodoh, bisa dikatakan dia standar lah. Karin pintar di bagian olahraga, terutama voli dan karate—Glek!. Kata temannya lagi, Karin itu orangnya galak, apalagi dengan laki-laki yang ia tak suka—Glek!—dan terakhir, Karin sedang... jatuh cinta... dengan seseorang.

'Jleb!'

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat hati Suigetsu yang semula berbunga-bunga dan selalu memancarkan aura pink mendadak tertimpa gada yang amat sangat besar. Aura pinknya berubah menjadi aura kegelapan. Terkesan mengerikan, sehingga teman-temannya tak ada yang mau mendekati.

"Aku galau~~," kepalanya ia letakkan pada meja sekolah. Rohnya melayang-layang. Tandanya ia sedang galau parah.

"Yo, anak baru, kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang menyapa, itu Kiba. Laki-laki bertaring yang duduk dua baris di depannya. Laki-laki yang hobinya bermain dengan anjing sehingga dijuluki 'Manusia Anjing.' Bahkan saking cintanya dengan anjing, ia sering diam-diam membawa Akamaru—anjing kesayangannya—ke sekolah.

"Berisik,_ dog's man_, aku sedang galau nih." Jawab Suigetsu.

"_Dog's man_?" Kiba terkesan dengan panggilan baru dari Suigetsu, terkesan lebih kebarat-baratan. "Hahaha, kenapa? Baru tiga minggu di sini sudah galau?"

"Diam, kau _baka Inu_!"

Kiba diam sejenak, "Ternyata kau pandai membuat julukan, ya?" ujar Kiba yang tak keberatan dengan panggilan aneh dari Suigetsu. "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu galau, eh?"

"Karin." Ujar Suigetsu tanpa sadar. Orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta memang selalu ceplas-ceplos dengan jujur, entah ia bicara dengan siapa. Orang mabuk juga begitu 'kan?

"Oh, anak kelas 2-4 itu ya? Kenapa? Kau suka dengannya?"

"Kalau tidak suka, buat apa aku galau begini?" kata Suigetsu memamerkan cucuran air mata yang sudah menggenangi mejanya.

"Kudengar dia menyukai Sasuke." Telinga Suigetsu langsung bereaksi mendengar nama lelaki asing itu.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu?" aura galau tergantikan dengan aura dendam.

"Ah, dia anak 2-1, ketua OSIS di sekolah ini."

"Sasuke, ya? Akan kuberi pelajaran dia." Kali ini keluar api dari bola matanya bahkan tidak tahu darimana datangnya ia sudah membawa sebuah panci, eh? Sudahlah, orang yang dimabuk cinta memang selalu ada-ada saja.

"Ne, Suigetsu-kun tenang dulu, mereka 'kan belum jadian, lagipula belum tentu juga Sasuke menyukai Karin." Kiba _sweatdrop_ melihat teman barunya ini. Beginikah nasibnya manusia yang sedang galau? Baiklah jangan lirik _author_ dengan tatapan seperti itu, hei galau-ers?

"Ah, benar juga. Aku terlalu berasumsi berlebihan." Ia berbisik pada dirinya sediri. Kiba mangut-mangut. "Yo, _Dog's man_! _Arigatou_!" dan selanjutnya Suigetsu melesat keluar dari kelas. Kecepatannya melebihi pesawat jet terhebat manapun. Inikah nasib galau-ers yang baru sembuh dari penyakit galaunya? Dan jauhkan pisau itu dari _author_!

"Ah, Suigetsu-kun..."

"—Kau mau kemana Suigetsu-san?" terlambat, Suigetsu sudah tertangkap di tangan si _killer_ Anko-_sensei_. "Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan pelajaranku sedetikpun!" Suigetsu tak mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi daritadi. Padahal kaki kanannya baru selangkah keluar dari pintu kelas.

'Glek! Tamatlah kau, Suigetsu.'

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Suigetsu. ("Hei, aku belum mau mati!")

**-Naruto-**

Mujur tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Siapa sangka Suigetsu bakal menjalani hukuman berat layaknya penghuni penjara—padahal ia murid baru di sini. _"Tidak ada pengecualian, siapapun yang bersalah harus dihukum! Tidak peduli dia anak pejabat, anak baru atau anak jalanan sekalipun!"_ Itu ucapan Anko-_sensei_ saat memarahinya dan akhirnya terdampar di tempat bernama kandang kelinci. Kalau kau ingin tahu kandang ini besarnya setengah dari lapangan basket. Memang mau diapakan kelinci sebanyak ini? Sate? Kalau bisa akan Suigetsu lakukan. Sayang membersihkan kandang lah yang ia bisa lakukan. Besok-besok akan ia panggil tukang sate ke sini. Dijamin matanya akan berbinar melihat calon-calon dagangannya.

"Sial!" umpatnya disela-sela gerakan tangannya memegang sapu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan berulah lagi di hadapan Anko-_sensei_. Bisa-bisa lapangan sepak bola yang harus ia sapu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Suigetsu selesai dengan hukumannya, saatnya santai-santai di tepi sungai, pikirnya. Ia kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas usai membersihkan diri. Mau tahu, dia harus berurusan dengan kelinci-kelinci yang tak mau diam untuk dimandikan. Alhasil aksi kejar-kejaran pun terjadi membuahkan hasil bajunya kotor luar biasa. Untungnya ia membawa baju olahraga, meskipun ada pepatah 'Berani kotor itu baik,' mana mungkin ia akan pulang dengan kotoran dimana-mana.

Suigetsu berjalan menuju belakang sekolah—karena jalan menuju sungai lebih cepat kalau lewat belakang sekolah. Sebelum itu ia harus melewati taman sekolah. Ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Karin? Matanya terbelalak saat tiba di sana ada dua orang disana. Itu—Karin dan err siapa laki-laki itu? Rambutnya hitam mencuat ke atas di bagian belakang, sedangkan bagian poni dibiarkan tergerai. Apakah dia yang bernama Sasuke?

Matanya beralih ke Karin—gadis yang ia puja. Matanya bersinar seperti langit sore hari ini. Ah, sayang mata itu hanya menatap pemuda di depannya. Pipinya merona, membuat Suigetsu ingin mencubitnya. Sayangnya rona itu hanya untuk lelaki di depannya. Suigetsu lemas seketika. Apakah Karin sedang menyatakan cinta?

Suigetsu masih di sana, saat—orang yang ia asumsi—Sasuke berlalu dari Karin dan setelahnya ia melihat Karin terduduk dan menangis. MENANGIS! Pasti laki-laki itu.

Suigetsu memberanikan diri mendekat. "Hoi, kau kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu. Karin mendongak dengan cucuran air mata dimana-mana. Ingin rasanya tangan Suigetsu menghapus air mata itu. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendecakkan lidah. "Tsk!"

Geram. Geram sekali dengan laki-laki—yang menurutnya—Sasuke itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Karin membalikkan tubuhnya. Suigetsu malah ingin memeluk dan menenangkan Karin dari belakang. Tapi otaknya tak mau memerintah saraf ototnya untuk bergerak.

"He? Baru ditolak ya?" ujarnya seolah tak menyadari kalau ia juga ditolak secara tak langsung.

"Trus kenapa? Pergi sana kalau hanya ingin mengolokku?"

"Kedengar dia sudah pacaran dengan gadis berambut merah muda... ah siapa namanya? Sa.. Sa.. ah, Saku—"

'DUAK!'

Tendangan maut Karin keluar dan mengantarkan Suigetsu ke atas pohon. Matanya berputar-putar. Rasanya dunia menjadi gempa. Tak disangka Karin segalak ini. Ingat, Suigetsu? Dia jago karate. "SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI SANA!" teriak Karin yang sudah patah hati luar biasa.

"Huh, biar kuberitahu, orang seperti Sasuke tak layak menjadi kekasihmu," Suigetsu—yang sudah dalam mode normal—mulai sok pahlawan dan sok tahu, urat kekesalah muncul di dahi Karin. Hei, di sini sedang galau ia malah mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Karin ingin menonjok wajahnya, tapi, "Rupanya memang menawan seperti pangeran, tapi kalau dilihat sifatnya memuakkan." Serius, Karin ingin membawa palu seberat 100 kilogram. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku menggantikan si Sasuke itu di hatimu?"

...

...

...

...

Apa yang terjadi setelah ini?

"PERGI SANA, BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG SUDI DENGANMU!"

Suigetsu kembali tersangkut di—atap sekolah? Kabar itu memang benar, Karin memang galak dan juga... bertenaga baja. **Dia**, **Karin**, wanita dengan kekuatan **pria**.

Perjuangan cinta Suigetsu masih belum usai, penuh rintangan berliku dan juga...

...lebih menantang.

**-END?-**

**-Naruto-**

Author's Note

What a suck ending! Fiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk teman twitter saya arvicki entah mengapa akun itu sudah ditutup. Maafkan daku baru melunasinya sekarang *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan maafkan saya juga fict-nya jadi err yah, seperti inilah *gantung di pohon toge*

Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR?

JIRO


End file.
